


Dancing With His Friends

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Pat's POV - Time just after Ryan injured his back on Drew Carey show.
Relationships: Patricia Stiles/Ryan Stiles
Kudos: 1





	Dancing With His Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is in August, 2020. I did not really look it over. So any mistakes - I'm sorry, not sorry!

I watch Ryan enjoy himself at the season ending party for Whose Line but I didn’t think a couple of months ago this would be a possibility.

I’m not sure how he did it but Ryan fucked up his back severely on the set of Drew Carey show. Drew was’t on set and didn’t see it and Ryan’s mind has conveniently left it in the dark. However it happened, he was in a lot of pain. A lot of pain to the point that he needed me to come down from Washington and be with him. I thought he was over reacting but when I got there and saw how bruised and tender to the touch his back was I had to figure out something rather quickly.

The on set doctor was a quack. Telling Ryan that all he needed was aspirin and rest. That obviously wasn’t working. I suggested the emergency room and they determined he needed emergency surgery, trying to use scare tactics. Ryan needs time to make a decision so them jumping all over him telling him that if he doesn’t have the surgery would possibility paralyze him won’t work. After being in the emergency room for six hours, Ryan was still in pain but exhausted and wanted to leave. They gave him pain medication but he didn’t want to use it unless he had to. 

That night, after going to the emergency room, Ryan slept for a number of hours due to the exhaustion of everything. It gave me time to think of what a next step. So I called our primary physician and asked him what he’d recommend. He told me to get all the documentation that I could and have the hospital send it to him. The hospital did what I asked them to do and he was able to determine that he had definitely pulled quite a few muscles in his lower back that would take time to heal but also prescribed steroids in order to get the inflammation down. He stated that Ryan should take it easy for the next couple of weeks, meaning no working, just relaxing and should be good in 2 to 3 weeks.

Grateful for my parents who were able to stay with our kids while I kept an eye on Ryan. He was in a lot of pain but I told him that our doctor had a look at the scans and what he suggested and he was all for it. Just like the doctor said, Ryan finally felt good and was able to participate in the last taping of Whose Line and enjoy dancing with his friends at the end of the season party.


End file.
